


If I Get to Know About You More.

by DaisukeShinohara



Category: SSSS.Gridman (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, Other, Post-Finale, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisukeShinohara/pseuds/DaisukeShinohara
Summary: You are not alone.Whenever, forever."This is a world that I created. That's why I shouldn't be here."Akane wakes up from her dream, back to where she belongs.Now her journey to face her own world begins.SSSS.Gridman is created and owned byTsuburaya Productions, TRIGGER, and Akira Amemiya.





	1. Awakening - 覚醒 -

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually post fanfictions but SSSS.Gridman had such an impact on me that I couldn't stop thinking about what would happened after the finale.
> 
> So here we are, I hope you enjoy and always remember
> 
> Waifus are temporary, but Gridman is forever.

 

"You're not alone, Akane."

"Nobody's perfect. That's why we rely on others."

"That's why we want you to rely on us... To believe us."

 

The words that came from her own creations, no, her friends, still stuck on her mind as she rises from her bed. It was snowing, and she felt fear and sadness within her.

Yet, even so, she was glad. Relieved. 

She turned to the side and notices the pass holder in her desk. Regaining her composure, she stands and approached her desk grabbing the pass holder.

Akane convinced herself that  _Rikka_  was merely doing what she was supposed to do when she created her. To be her friend. However, the recent events made her realize that it wasn't just her programming. It was  _Rikka_ 's geniune feelings and it made her very happy. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"How long has it been since I last saw myself?" She thought.

\-------------------------------

Seeing Akane finally going to school again after some time made her parents overjoyed. They knew she was having a hard time adjusting ever since they moved and she wasn't always the most sociable person nor did she have many friends, but they did whatever they could to support her.

 As for Akane herself, she was hesitant. To be more accurate, scared.

She didn't like the attention that her arrival would bring. It's been months since she last attended school and she knew everyone was going to notice her because of it. She then remembered what  _Rikka_  said.

_Wherever you go, you make an impression._

Akane sighed as she finally arrived at the school. It was like Tsutsujidai. But here, she was a nobody. Unlike in her created world where she was revered by all, she is merely one student among many.

She stood at the entrance gate for awhile until a hand made its way to her shoulder. She turned to see her mother with a worried expression on her face.

"Dear... You don't have to force yourself if you're still not ready." Her mother said.

"No... It's okay." Akane replied.

"This is something... that only I can do. Something.. that I must do. Right, Hibiki-kun?" She thought.

She bid farewell to her parents as she took her first steps back to her school.

\-----------------------------------------

Akane made her way to the door of her classroom. As she opened the door, eyes began to shift towards her as they recognized her as the one who was absent for months.

She didn't get much attention on her way and she wished it would have continued in her class but unfortunately, her class is keen to details especially if one of them has been gone for a while.

She took a seat as she heard whispers in the background.

"Hey... isn't she the one who was absent for like three months?"

"Dang... I certainly thought that she wasn't coming back..."

"Isn't she a transferee? Maybe the reason she's..."

The noises stopped when the teacher arrived and everyone made their way to their seats.

"Alright, alright. Settle down. Uhhhh, before we start I would like to call Akane Shinjo?" The teacher said.

Akane gulped as she faced her teacher and replied to his calling.

"Well I would like to say, welcome back, Shinjo-san. I'm not gonna press for details but it's good to see you finally here again."

She simply nodded as she tried to divert attention elsewhere from the increasing amount of classmates looking at her. She now felt even more uncomfortable. The teacher had no ill intent but she wished he didn't call her. Her thoughts then went deeper, she wanted to get rid of him for making her feel like uneasy; But then she remembered what she did in  _that world._

All those lives she took. All those lives that she got rid of just because they simply irked her or went beyond her control. All those lives that soon haunted her.

As she began to zone out, a voiced called out.

"Shinjo-san?... Shinjo-san?..."

She returned to reality and saw a red-haired boy next to her.

"Hibiki..kun?" She said.

"Uh... yes. Shinjo-san... are you... okay?" Hibiki asked.

"Uh.... yeah.. I'm okay.."

"If you want to... Do you want to join me and Utsumi for lunch..?"

Akane then glanced at Utsumi who on his phone watching something. Akane couldn't see well but she swore that he was watching an Ultra Show. She thought about it and then replied.

"Sure... If you don't mind..."

"Not at all." Hibiki smiled as Akane kept thinking about  _Hibiki._

Images of  _his_ blood and struggling body flashed in her mind. It was the turning point. She felt she had no choice, but at the same time it wasn't the right choice. Hibiki was always someone in her mind even before she went to  _that_  world. That's why stabbing  _him_  was painful even if  _he_ was just a copy.

But now that she's back in her own world, she is now seeing Hibiki as he truly is. It was surreal, and at the same time frightening. Akane turned her head by the window and stared up in the sky.

"I wonder.. if I'll get to see it again.."

\---------------------------------

Akane grumbled as she sat with Hibiki and Utsumi who were eating. Since she was so preoccupied about going back to school, she completely forgot to bring lunch.

She sighed and tried to get her mind off it but then she was greeted by a wrapped hotdog bun with mixed vegetables and an egg. She sees Hibiki reaching out to her.

"Did you forget your lunch?" He giggled and smiled.

Akane nodded but she was hesitant on getting the special dog.

"It's okay, Shinjo-san. I got one to spare, plus I couldn't bare seeing you starving."

She then got the special dog and started eating.

"Thanks.."

As Hibiki continued eating, Utsumi sighed as he finished his lunch.

"Man... Ultraman R/B was kinda underwhelming..." He said.

Out of instinct, Akane replied. "I wouldn't say that... I like the family aspect of it."

She realized what she had done and tried to hide her face out of embarrassment.

"Oh no... Now they're going to think I'm-"

"Eh??? Shinjo-san, you watch the Ultra Series too!?" Utsumi asked enthusiatically.

She looked at them surprised. Hibiki was looking at both Utsumi and her while Utsumi had a stupidly big grin on his face. It was like he found someone who understood what he was saying.

"Y-yeah..." Akane replied.

This was a weird feeling to her. For years, even before she moved, she would always get confused looks and jokes whenever she mentioned she watches tokusatsu shows especially at her age. But instead of getting that, what she got was someone who seemed geniuenly happy for knowing that aspect of her.

"Oh man, what's your favorite Ultra Show? Mine's Nexus-" Utsumi kept rambling until Hibiki stepped in.

"Utsumi.. Don't overwhelm her, she just got back." Hibiki said as he tried calming down his friend who was obviously in his  _inner fan knowledge_  mode.

"It's okay..." She smiled softly. "I think it would be... Ginga."

"Ohhhhhhhhh. The first season or the second season?"

"I would say first."

"Oh same! Let me tell you, Ginga S is more of adventure-y type while Ginga is scaled down-"

Before the conversation can continue, the bell rang signaling the end of lunch period.

"Well, back to class. Ah! Shinjo-san, let's continue after classes if it's okay with you?" Utsumi asked with a big and excited smile.

"S-sure..." Akane replied still trying to avoid each of the boys' gaze. Hibiki looked content right now and simply smiled.

"I can't believe he's actually into toku..." Akane thought as she remembered  _Utsumi._

She always wanted someone she can talk to about her interests without having to deal with the judgement of it. That's why she was surprised but ultimately glad that Utsumi here is actually just the same as  _Utsumi_ over _there._

As they made their way back to the classroom, Hibiki called Akane's attention.

"Um.. Shinjo-san?"

"Yes?"

"Sorry about Utsumi awhile ago. He's like that when someone recognizes one of his hobbies."

"I don't mind.. I'm actually surprised that he has an interest in that... Though, I'm glad because I'm also into it.."

Hibiki's worries seemed to disappear after hearing her words and looked like finally at peace.

"Really? I'm glad." Seeing his smile after that made Akane blush a little. She tried to cover it up for him to not see.

"Hibiki-kun.."

 


	2. Moment - 瞬間 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i forgot to mention last chapter that i actually posted the first two chapters in wattpad while i was waiting for my account here to be created.
> 
> Basically, the chapters will be released first in wattpad, then here.

Darkness everywhere.

Akane was running but it never seemed to end.

Just then, hands grabbed her legs and she fell to the ground. She tried crawling away but it was useless.

"No! No! NO!" She screamed hoping someone would hear and help her but there was no one there. The hands started to drag her and she began to break down even more.

"Please! Let me go!" She looked up and saw figures in front of her, looking down on her and not reacting to her actions and pleas.

"You think you can just live happily just because you're sorry now?" One figure said.

Akane was erratic. She then saw a clear image of the figures. Tonkawa and the volleyball girls. The four members of Arcadia. Behind them, more people appeared and they were all looking down on her.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry! I really am!" She begged as the hands continued to drag her away and into the darkness.

"I wonder if you'll one day die?" Tonkawa asked.

"Well, who cares either way?" All of the figures answered.

Tears formed in Akane's face as the hands holding her suddenly pulled her away violently.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

\----------------------------------------

"AH!"

Akane opened her eyes and saw the ceiling. She looked around and realized that she was in her room. She sat up and breathed heavily, trying to calm herself down.

"Another one..." She said to herself. Akane has been having nightmares these past few days and they were all the same.

It was the lives she took while she was in  _that world._

She began to tear up and cried silently. If she could undo all the things she had done, she would have done so in a heartbeat. She felt that she wouldn't be able to repay for all those lives. All she could do was apologize hoping that it would appease them and herself.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

And so, another sleepless night.

\------------------------------------------

Because of her sleepless state, she zoned out more often during classes. At one point, she just flat out slept throughout the entire period. Thankfully, no one noticed. At least, that's what she thought.

"Shinjo-san?" a voiced asked.

Akane slowly opened her eyes to see Yuta looking worried.

"Hibiki-kun...?" She replied.

"It's lunch time now. I saw you sleep last period but I decided not to wake you... You seemed tired even before that." Yuta explained.

She rubbed her eyes and saw her classmates eating and minding their own business.

"Oh alright.. Sorry about that, Hibiki-kun.." Akane looked down.

"Ah, no, don't apologize. It's okay..." Yuta immediately answered as he tried to assure her that she didn't do anything wrong.

"Where's Utsumi-kun...?"

"Utsumi went out to buy lunch for all of us. I payed for yours since I didn't want to wake you up to ask for your money."

"I see..." Akane took out her wallet but Yuta immediately held her arm and stopped her.

"Y-you don't have to pay me, Shinjo-san! Consider it my treat." He smiled softly while Akane was fixiated on his hand holding her arm.

Yuta noticed and flinched. He took his hand away from her. "S-sorry! I didn't mean to.."

Akane saw him blushing and blushed as well. "Why is he like this..?" She thought to herself.

They were silent for awhile, as the noise from the class persisted, until Yuta started to break the awkward tension between them. "Uh... Shinjo-san, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?" Akane turned her head to face him.

"Why... were you gone for so long?" 

When she heard those words, she just froze. Life in  _that world_  flashed before her eyes and she started to shake. "I..."

Yuta noticed her reaction and immediately held her hand. "S-Shinjo-san, you don't have to answer my question! I was just curious because you were gone for so long...."

Akane noticed the concern in Yuta's eyes, telling her that he was sorry for asking that question. Akane softly smiled instead, "It's not your fault... I knew people would ask sooner or later..."

She then tightened her hold on Yuta's hand and usually he would flinch again and let go, but he didn't. He didn't feel like letting go seeing Akane's reaction to what he said. "She's beautiful..."

Realizing what he was thinking, he stopped himself. "Not now! Akane's probably thinking about something bad! Just be there for her." He thought. 

After awhile, Akane finally started to speak. "I just.. didn't feel like going.." She answered.

Yuta was still uneasy despite the answer, though he didn't want to push it since the topic at hand was making her uncomfortable. "I see..."

She looked at Yuta who still looked worried about her. She sighed and started to speak again. "I guess I was just having a hard time getting used to all of this.."

He then realized that Akane just recently transferred to their school, and during that time she really didn't talk to anyone nor did she seemed interested in interacting. Most of the time, Akane would just stare out into the window. Though others did try to talk to her, it didn't last long as they felt Akane didn't want to talk to them either.

But in the small interactions Yuta and Akane had before she suddenly stopped going to school, he found himself caring more about her and he wanted her to break out of her shell. He wanted to see her connect to not only him, but to others as well.

"I won't pretend like I know what you're going through, but I want to know that if there is someone you want to talk to or be friends with.. I'm here!" Yuta said with confidence which came out of nowhere.

Akane softly smiled, "That's nice to know.. Thank you.."

It took a few seconds to realize that he only referred to himself and quickly added, "A-and not just me either! Utsumi too.. or anyone in the class really! They really want to get to know you better!"

Akane chuckled at the flustered boy. "W-why are you even doing this..?"

Yuta thought about her question, he really didn't want to tell her what feelings have been building up ever since she transferred and came back. But he then answered,

"It's just.. I feel like this is something I can do... Something that I must do!"

_Something I can do, something that I must do!_

Hearing those words, Akane started to tear up and Yuta began to panic.

"Ah! S-Shinjo-san! W-what's wrong!? Did I do something?" He said with worry and fear.

Akane wiped the tears in her eyes and smiled at him.

"No... you didn't. I just..." She began to chuckle and laugh.

Yuta was dumbfounded. One minute, she was sad and on the verge of tears. The next, she's now laughing and at peace. But he didn't really care. All he cared about that Akane was okay. At least for now.


End file.
